


Don't You Fucking Leave Me

by tattoodblackheart



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Heartbreak, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattoodblackheart/pseuds/tattoodblackheart
Summary: What happens when the greatest thing in your life walks away? Do you let them? Do you beg? Plead? Fight?





	Don't You Fucking Leave Me

Beca’s POV 

What the fuck is going on? What the fuck is that noise?! Jeez fuck off! I scrambled around on my bed for my phone until I pulled it out from under the other pillow. I squinted my eyes open as I lifted my head from off my pillow. 4 messages and 3 missed calls. What the fuck I’m never this popular. I was so sleepy I could barely make out who they were off. 

Chloe: (8:26am) Babe I need to talk to you about something important <3 

Chloe: (8:52am) Seriously babe this is important! <3 

Chloe: (9:05am) Missed Call 

Chloe: (9:30am) Missed Call 

Chloe: (9:32am) Beca answer your fucking phone jesus christ!! 

Chloe: (9:50am) Missed Call 

Chloe: (10:30am) Right I’m coming over after my shift this morning! I finish at 1 so be ready okay! 

I check my phone to see it’s nearly 1, I quickly throw myself out of bed and run over to the bathroom, tripping over underwear that’s on the floor. Those are Chloe’s, so classy. I throw them across the room in the direction of the laundry bin, whether it went in is anyone’s guess. I frantically open the door, get undressed as fast as I can and jump in the shower. 

After a quick shower I jump out, grab a towel wrapping it around me and quickly brush my teeth while running back into the bedroom, grabbing random pieces of underwear and slinging them on. Where the fuck is my tank top?! I check all over my bedroom until giving up and grabbing a random band t-shirt off the floor and pulling it over my head, while running over to the other side of my bed and grabbing my shorts off the floor, pulling them on and picking my glasses from off my bedside table and fixing them onto my face. 

As soon as I managed to stop myself from the whirlwind I’d just threw myself in I heard a knock at the store. I ran my hand threw my hair as I walked towards the front door. I opened the door to see Chloe stood there with messy hair and wet clothes. Huh.. I guess it’s raining out. I looked behind me and out the window. Oh well would you look at that. 

“Oh shit come in Chlo” – I said with a smile trying to hide a small laugh as I shuffled her inside. “You can go grab some clothes from in the bedroom if you want? I’ll   
dry your clothes” – I told her as I held my hand out, she just smiled slightly. 

“Thanks Bec” – She said as she peeled her hoodie, my hoodie, off and handed it me, before heading into the bedroom. I walked over to the laundry room and threw her, my, hoodie in the dryer and leaned back on it, tilting my head back and letting a sigh. I’m. So. Fucking. Tired. 

“Here, thanks for doing this” – She said with a small smile as she handed me her clothes. She looks so fuckin cute in a pair of my sweats and a tank top. MY TANK TOP! 

“No problem” – I said as I threw her clothes in the dryer. “Can’t have my beautiful girl all wet.. well unless it’s from me” – I said with a small wink as I leaned in and pressed my lips lightly against hers. God I’ve missed these lips. I pulled away, a smile forming on my face, I took her hand in mine and pulled her towards the living room and down onto the couch. 

“So! What did you need to talk about? I’m sorry I didn’t reply I guess I passed out last night-“ 

“Yeah well thanks for abandoning me at the office this morning! The meeting I had with the partners of the firm was hell and not having you there didn't help at all! I was so close to ripping this guys throat out with my teeth!” – She said cutting me off abruptly, her tone rising a little causing me to jump a bit. Chloe never got this angry, especially not at the brunette. 

“Hey I said I was sorry calm down..” – I told her, the tone of my voice a lot softer than hers, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. 

“I’m sorry I..” – She started as she looked down, taking a few breathes. 

“Chlo are you okay?”- I asked her, my voice was filled with concern as I pushed my glasses up onto my head. 

“I-I d-don’t.. I don’t love you anymore” – She said as she looked up at me and let a tear roll down her face. What? Is this a joke? This is some sick joke right?! 

“Y-you’re joking right..” – I asked her as I blinked away a few tears, taking hold of her hands in mine. “Chloe what the hell..” 

“I don’t feel like we’re us anymore… I don’t feel that spark when we kiss.. I don’t.. I don’t trust you anymore.. You hit on girls all the time when we're out and I feel like I’m just not good enough for you anymore..” – She choked out as let the tears spill out her eyes. 

“N-no.. You know me flirting with girls is just who I am! I-I’m not l-letting you end t-this.. I’m not letting you go Chlo” – I told her as I let the tears fall down my face. I can’t believe this is happening... I refuse to believe this is happening... This is not going to be the ICCA's all over again. I didn’t bother to wipe my face, I just kept my hands locked around hers. 

“I’m sorry Becs.. I’m so sorry.. I wish we could go back to the start and have things the way they used to be but I cant..” 

“No..” – I said in a whisper as I shuffled myself forward and pressed my forehead against hers “You listen to me Chloe.. You’re way too good for me, I am the one that isn’t good enough, I don’t deserve you.. you’re way too good for me.. But when I’m with you.. I’m just so happy and I feel safe..” – I choked out through the uncontrollable tears that were leaving my eyes. “Please don’t leave.. because if you leave me.. I have nothing.. I am nothing” – I told her, placing a hand on her face and pressing my lips against hers. 

“I love you Chloe Beale” – I told her as I rested my forehead against hers. 

“I’m sorry Beca.. There isn’t anything there anymore.. I’m just gonna go” – She said as she pulled away from me and got up, heading towards the door. 

“NO!! Don’t you fucking leave me!!” – I screamed back at her through another wave of tears. 

“Becs.. Don’t make this harder than it is” – She holding back tears of her own as she placed her hand on the door handle. Don’t you dare open that door and walk out my life!! 

“Don’t leave! Stay! Please!” – Great now I'm fucking begging her. 

“I can’t.. I’m sorry.. I’ll see you around.. Stay safe” – I got up and ran towards the door in an attempt to stop but as soon as I got to the door she shut it, causing me to slam my fist against it, and again and again and again until my knuckles turned red raw, sliding down it, crashing to the floor. Falling into a heap on the floor, I just pulled my knees up to my chin and buried my head in my arms and let another wave of tears fall out my body. 

I lost her.


End file.
